


You Could Have Died

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Gonna write a new Gababel fanfic. Had this idea and knew it would fit them perfectly!! Enjoy!In most of my fan-fictions about Gababel, Isabel will be over the age of 16, just so everyone knows.





	You Could Have Died

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna write a new Gababel fanfic. Had this idea and knew it would fit them perfectly!! Enjoy!
> 
> In most of my fan-fictions about Gababel, Isabel will be over the age of 16, just so everyone knows.

An inventor and the captain of the guard. Many would say nothing bad could happen to either since the other is normally always close by, but no, mistakes could still be made.

These mistakes were sometimes bad, sometimes horribly bad, but never had they come close to what was happening now.

Captain Gabe was still resting because he had run into a fight to save one of his comrades and ended up with a sword in his side. Despite the pain though, he had bolted from his bed as soon as the words Isabel and hurt fell from Elena’s mouth. she had tried to stop him but he wouldn’t have it as he raced through the palace to her room and entered, gazing around with worried eyes until he spotted her, unconscious in her bed.

“Isabel?” He moved to the side of the bed and sat down, reaching out with a shaking hand to rub her cheek softly, his eyes taking in her disheveled form. She had scratches along her face and her hair was knotted and filled with leaves still. Along the side of her head, through her hair, shone a jagged gash that seemed to have only stopped bleeding just recently.

“She fell Gabe. She was working on one of her new inventions but the ladder came out from under her. She tried to land in a bush but didn’t realize there was a rock in it as well. She hit it and it did that, she hasn’t woken or moved at all for two hours.” Elena had followed Gabe inside, her eyes sad and worried.

“Two hours? Why wasn’t I told right away?”

“You needed rest. Gabe you almost died from that wound and you running like that could’ve reopened it, be glad it didn’t. I knew you would want to get here but I knew it would be better to wait, in case Isa showed any signs of waking first.” She moved to the other side of the bed and sat in a chair that she had pulled up when Isabel was brought in, her eyes wandering to the still form of her sister.

“I don’t care if I needed rest… she needed me and I wasn’t there.” The captain didn’t care about his own pain now, he only cared about the fact that Isa was hurt and he hadn’t been there to protect her. 

Silence fell on the room after awhile, the two friends sitting and waiting for any sign from the girl until Esteban walked in, his eyes staying away from the form of Isabel as he cleared his throat.

“Elena, you’re needed in the main hall. One of the village leaders has come to speak with you.” He stood and waited as Elena nodded solemnly, kissed her sister’s forehead, and then turned and walked out of the room, the Chancellor following close behind.

With Elena gone, Gabe now shifted and stood, gazing around the room slowly until he spotted a metal basin with some spare parts in it. He moved them to her desk and took the basin, going to the nearest bathroom and filling it with warm water, throwing a rag in afterwards before making his way back to the room.

Slowly and with the gentlest of movements, Gabe began to clean Isabel’s face and wound, pulling the leaves and small twigs out of her hair before brushing it. He then cleaned her arms and hands, being careful of the collection of scratches that were along her hands, probably from her trying to grab onto something to halt her fall.

When Elena returned, Gabe was just finishing up, wiping a bit of stray blood from her wound before he threw the rag back into the water and sat down once more.

“Thanks Gabe, you did well. She almost looks as though she never fell in the first place.” She gave weak laugh before a sigh escaped her form and she turned back toward the door. “I need to get some sleep. Don’t stay up all night Gabe, Isa wouldn’t like it if you suddenly passed out on us from not sleeping.” With that she left, heading to her room for some well needed rest.

Gabe didn’t respond, all he did was pull Elena’s chair to the side of the bed he was sitting at and sat down, taking Isabel’s hand in his own two and pulling it to his forehead as he closed his eyes.

He sat like that for a long time, until his arms cramped and he almost fell asleep a few times. Finally, he felt movement and his head shot up as he looked toward Isabel who, slowly but surely, was opening her eyes. Gabe stared at her in shock and happiness as he stood and leaned over her, cupping one of her cheeks softly as she opening her eyes fully and looked up at him.

“Gabe? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be resting.” She seemed confused, why was she in bed? She had been working on one of her inventions. Then she remembered what had happened and her eyes widened. “What happened?”

“You fell off the ladder while working and tried to land in a bush. There was a rock in it as well though and you bashed your head against it. You’ve been out for almost a day.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to her, letting out a shaky breath as his eyes watered. “Why did you go out alone? I told you I would help you with your more… dangerous inventions.”

“I know, but you were resting and you’re still injured now. I felt I could handle it.”

“You shouldn’t have gone without me Isa. I can’t loose you and you could have died! Right then. You could’ve never woken up again.” He felt her shift and he lifted his head to look into her face.

“I could say the same thing to you. If you had just let the chosen guards go on that patrol instead of insisting you go with then you wouldn’t have gotten injured, and you could have died then.” Isa turned her face to him, tears lining her eyes as she let out a small chuckle. “I guess we both need to learn to be more careful huh?”

“You got that right.” He gave a chuckle as well and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her lips. “Move over. I ain’t leaving your side right now.” 

Isabel rolled her eyes and shifted, giving him room to climb in beside her.

Soon the two were wrapped in each others arms and slowly falling asleep, so when Esteban walked in the check on Ia he instead decided to leave immediately and leave the two alone.


End file.
